


Byron

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft returns from his trip to discover that someone has taken his place.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Byron

**Author's Note:**

> It all belongs to Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss  
> English is not my first language. Not even my second. I'm sorry for any mistakes.   
> Just because I liked the picture...

Mycroft remained expressionless, wondering how much longer Gregory could continue his charade. 

He had returned from his long business trip a couple of hours earlier than planned, just when her husband had just arrived home, obviously messing up his plans, and now they were there, sitting face to face. 

Greg had avoided all physical contact with absurd excuses "I'm sweating", "I'm going to make some tea" and now he was fidgeting in his seat, his hands tightly entwined in his lap, clearly trying to leave the conversation but finding no reasonable excuse to leave the room. Mycroft decided to face the situation.

\- Come on, Gregory, don't take me for a fool. You slept with he!

Greg had the decency to look shocked, before he denied it.

\- Of course not! How dare you? I would never...

\- Oh, come on. You've been avoiding me ever since I got here, you hid the bag of toiletries in a hurry when you saw me and you're avoiding looking me in the eye. You're obviously crazy for scratching, so I'm pretty sure he gave you something he took from his last visit to the park.   
\- Mycroft, I...   
\- What did I tell you, Gregory? What was the one condition I put on you about Byron? 

Greg finally gave up, scratching his head furiously.

\- I know, I wouldn't put him in our bed without a bath if I took him to the park. But it was late, and I missed you, and he reminds me so much of you. 

\- Byron reminds you of me? 

Greg made a lovely pout for him 

\- Well, you both have that same arrogant, condescending look, you like to snort and look cold and insensitive, but you're soft and warm when no one is looking, and you both love to snuggle up to me and that I caress your back... I'll make it up to you, I promise.   
Mycroft bit his lips in an attempt to conceal the amusing smile that counteracted his falsely indignant gaze.

\- Oh, yes, you will. But not before you've been completely disinfected. And burn the sheets. Shower, Gregory. Now.

Greg ran up the stairs, while Mycroft suppressed a laugh, without averting his eyes from the one who so brazenly took his place in bed during his absence. 

\- He's mine, don't forget.


End file.
